1. Field of the Invention
An image scanning device and a multifunction apparatus having the same consistent with the present general inventive concept relate to a configuration to recognize the position of a scanning unit movable to scan an image of a target object.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image scanning device seats a predetermined target object on a transparent flat plate, and scans an image of the target object with a scanning unit moving under the flat plate. The image scanning device may be a separate device to perform only this function, or may be part of a multifunction apparatus, for example, with an image forming device forming an image on a printing medium. The multifunction apparatus scans the image, and may then form the scanned image on the printing medium.
Since the scanning unit projects a light beam to the target object to scan the image, the image scanning device is provided with a cover covering the transparent flat plate and the target object to prevent the light beam from leaking to the outside. However, since the light beam is blocked by the cover, a user is unable to recognize the position of the scanning unit as it moves. If the user is unable to recognize the current position of the scanning unit, the user is likely to open the cover before image scanning is completed, thereby causing scanning inferiority.
To solve this problem and inform the user of the current position of the scanning unit, the conventional configuration includes a light emitting body, a circuit unit driving the light emitting body, and a lens transmitting a light from the light emitting body. However, since the conventional configuration uses a cable to apply power to the light emitting body, the motion of the scanning unit is restricted thereby, and a lot of installation space is needed, thereby increasing the size of the device. Also, the light from the light emitting body interferes with the light beam from the scanning unit to cause scanning inferiority.